A puppy's gift
by Rinchans flower
Summary: It's Seto's birthday and Jou doesn't know what to get him, what CAN he get him? Seto/Jou LEMON!!!!


Alright! My second Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic! And there was much rejoicing, yay. I know we're all excited. Anyway this one is a lemon, all rejoice! This time it's Seto/Jou. I like this pairing a lot, so they'll be my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Lemon. Actually I hated Seto before, he drove me crazy but after seeing the Jou/Seto pairing I liked him a lot better! (I remember reading my first fic with them, I was reading the summery and I went O.O!!!) So please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, there!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Jou)  
  
I stretched out in the kitchen of my house. It was small but I like it. Unfortunately neither my dad or I could cook, so a kitchen seemed pretty pointless. I opened the fridge and looked inside. Old meat, old milk, and some pocky. Hey! What was that doing in there! I sighed and took the pocky, we really need to go shopping. It wasn't that we couldn't afford it, we were either too busy or too lazy. I chewed on the slightly hard pocky.  
Maybe Yug, will have some food? No, he's out with his Grandpa. Honda? Nope family business. Ryou? Nope him and Bakura will probably be doing something…Seto! Yea I'll go over there and…no wait he's working…Damn…  
I flipped on the TV and flipped channels. The date flashed by on the screen, hmmm today, what's so important about today…Man I know I know this! I hit my head. I hit it again only this time a little too hard. I fell back with a large thud. Just then I remembered.  
"Oh man…Today's Seto's birthday…" I moaned out loud.  
How the hell could I forget my koi's birthday. Baka, baka, baka…ok I don't have time to hit my head about it I need to think…what would he want? He's the richest guy on the planet it's not like he couldn't buy anything I could get him…Oh man! Think, think, think! I brightened. Anzu! Anzu can help me! She sensitive and stuff like that! I got up quickly and ran for the door. I was out the door when I realized  
"I should probably put some pants on first…"  
  
After changing quickly I ran to Anzu's house. I rang the doorbell repeatedly until she answered it. She glared at me.  
"Jou! Just ring it once!" She yelled.  
"Gomen, gomen! But it's an emergency! I shouted.  
"Well come in." She said.  
I walked in and plopped down on a kitchen stool. She sat down and looked at me.  
"So what's the problem?"  
"Um, well today's Seto's birthday…"  
"And?"  
"Well, I forgot it."  
"Oh…so you don't have a gift." She said.  
"Yea…what am I supposed to get him?" I asked.  
She shrugged. "You know him better then me, why don't you get him some flowers or candy…"  
"Right, that is really lame. What can I get the richest guy on the planet." I said thinking.  
She touched my shoulder. "Why don't you ask Mokuba? After all he is his brother." She said.  
I brightened. "Yea! That's a great idea!" I said and ran off, slamming the door on the way out.  
  
I reached Kaiba mansion. I gulped. No matter how many times I've been here I still can't get over how big it is. Hell it's gigantic! I rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. An old butler came to the door and opened it. I smiled and waved to him.  
"Master Seto isn't here…"  
"It's ok, I wanna see Mokuba anyway." I said.   
He nodded and let me in. I followed him to Mokuba's room to see him playing a game of some sort. He didn't look at me, he kept his focus at the game. I waited for him to finish. He dropped the game and looked at me. A big smile appeared on his face as he ran over to me. He hugged me and led me to the game.  
"Oni-sama isn't here now…"  
"I know, I wanted to talk to you," I said.  
He looked up at me. "Do have any idea is to what Seto would want for his birthday?" I asked him.  
He looked at me and laughed. I became confused, why was he laughing? "Oni-sama never wants anything for his birthday! He's never let me get him anything! The only thing he lets me do is take him out to eat, and he pays for the meal." He said, while his laughter quieted.  
"So he never wants ANYTHING for his birthday?" I asked.  
"Nope,"  
I frowned, no way! I was not let him go with out a present from me. Mokuba saw the damnation in my eyes. He smiled.  
"You gonna get him something?" he asked.  
"You bet." I said smirking.  
"Alright! Make this the best birthday Oni-sama's ever had!" Mokuba shouted out.  
"I will!"  
  
I left Kaiba mansion. Great, that helped me a whole lot. I still have no idea is to what he'd want…I walked by some strip-malls (A.N: no not strippers hentai's! Strip malls are stores in small area like a mall only there's grocery store there. You see them around suburban areas a lot) I looked though each store. Nothing, nothing, nothing. AH! This was driving me crazy! I don't know what he'd want! I came up to a small costume shop. A little early for Halloween isn't it? I looked through the window anyway. Witches, vampires, cats, dog's…I stopped by the dog costume. It was a full suit complete with floppy ears, and a tail. I looked at saw that you could buy the ears separate. Next to the dog costume was this full leather getup. Leather pants, long leather boots, a small leather vest, and some chains you could put in various places.   
A smile came to my face. I went into the store and bought the leather getup and the dog-ears. The clerk thought I was a total freak for buying these but I don't really care. I grabbed the stuff and headed for Seto' house. He wasn't going to be home till late, but I still wanted to get ready. I smirked to myself. Koi this is going to be a birthday you'll never forget!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Seto)  
  
I yawned as the limo came to the house. Damn meeting took forever. I hate all of them, old windbags. I shook my head as I got out of the limo and crawled into the house. I opened the door and saw Mokuba watching late night TV. I frowned and came up to him.  
"Mokuba? What are you doing up this late?" I asked him.  
He looked at me. " I was going to wait until you got home so we could go out, but I got distracted by the late night movie." He said.  
"It's Sunday, you have school tomorrow. Go to bed." I said.   
He sighed and gave me a hug. "Night, Oni-sama. Happy Birthday," he said and yawned.  
I watched him go upstairs and into his bedroom. Oh yea, today's my birthday. I rolled my shoulders and started the climb upstairs. To bad I couldn't do anything with Mokuba, or Jou at least. Maybe I should have taken a day off.   
I came to my bedroom door and opened it. All the lights were off, I though I left them on this morning? A maid probably turned it off. I flicked the light switch on. I looked in front of me, to see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  
It was Jou in leather, that enough made me aroused. He wore tight leather pants, and a small black vest which showed off his lean body. I licked my lips as I saw him in boots, and small gloves. Around his waist where chains like a belt, and some where around his wrists. Around his neck was a dog collar, with a leash handing from it. On his head were small brown dog-ears.   
I think I was drooling, I'm not sure. I watched him smirk as he slowly walked up to me. I was glued to the spot. I could feel myself become aroused as he slowly walked to me. He put his arms around my neck and kissed me. I was all but happy to comply. I forced my tongue into his mouth and roamed around inside. I felt him moan against me and press himself against me. I began to roam my hand around his back and began to massage it. He let go and smile at me.  
"Your puppy's been waiting…" he whispered.   
"I thought you weren't a puppy?" I said smirking.   
"I'm your puppy…" he said seductively.  
I grabbed the leash and pulled him to the bed, he followed me and got on the bed four-legged. I was liking this a lot. Full submission. It was very arousing. I felt my pants tighten on me. I tied the leash to the be post, and look him over.   
He was on Four legs, smirking at me. I came to him and began kissing his neck. He gasped and grabbed onto my arms.  
"N-No fair, you can't wear that much clothes…" he moaned out, and pulled off my shirt.  
I happily complied and pulled off my shirt. I made my way down to his chest and licked around the collarbone. He arched his back as I reached a nipple and began to lick it. I loved the small gasping noises he made every time my tongue raked over the nipple. I continued that, then stopped and attacked the other one. I felt him run his hand through my hair, moaning my name.   
Did I ever tell him how much I loved that? I loved how he called out my name, how he touched my hair. It felt like fire was coursing through my body. Every touch created electricity. I stopped my ministrations, and looked into his eyes.  
He opened them a little and smiled at me. His eyes were hazed over with pleasure, blood hair was in a mat around his head. His arms were around my neck, making small circles around my neck. These pants were getting too tight.   
I lied him down on the bed and reached for his pants. I fumbled with the button but managed to undo it and slip it off. There he lay before me, nude. A smirk found it's way to my face. He touched my face.  
"Those have to go to koi." He said huskily.  
I saw he was pointing to my pants, I chuckled and pulled them off, so that I was naked with him. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around my neck. I kissed him lightly and reached my hand to his entrance. I took a finger and stuck it inside of him. He cried out and his legs gripped my waist. I stuck another in there and started moving it around.   
He moaned and gasped. I felt his legs around my hips tighten. I quickly stuck a third one in there. He arched his back and moaned out my name. I'm starting to loose control. I can't let that happen. I stopped and pulled my fingers out. He whimpered at the loss and looked at me pleadingly. I smirked and got myself ready.  
With one quick thrust I was in.  
"Seto!" he cried out.  
His eye's widening. I began to thrust slowly, I want this to last. He threw his arm back and moaned loudly. His grip around my waist tightened. I clenched my jaw. I don't think I can last any longer like this. I began to thrust faster. He back arched, his manhood touching my stomach, begging to be touched. How can I not comply. I reached over and grabbed his manhood. I began to move my hand up and down its length.  
His moaning was growing louder, he could barley say my name. With one loud cry he came into my hand. I let one last thrust and came into him. I stayed like that for a moment before collapsing on his chest. He began to pant and held onto me. I complied by pulling him into my arms. He looked at me and smiled.  
"Happy birthday koi," he said.  
I gave him a small smile. "Thank you for the wonderful present."  
He laughed and held onto me, I undid the leash and pulled him into my chest. He rested his head on my shoulder.  
"Where did you get the ears puppy?" I asked pulling on the dog-ears.  
He pulled them off, "Halloween store. You should have seen the guy who sold me it. He was freaked out seeing me buy dog ears and leather." He said laughing.  
I chuckled and licked his neck. "You're keeping the collar on," I said.  
He pouted, "For how long?"  
"As long as you my puppy," I said.  
He stuck he tongue out at me, and I caught it with my mouth. He put his arms around me and I pulled him back down on the bed.   
"You'll always be my puppy, remember that," I said into his hair.  
"Hai, koi." He said, and yawned.  
"Go to sleep now" I said kissing his hair.  
"…Hai…" he said sleepily.  
I could see him slowly drift off. I touched his hair, perfect. This will be my most treasured present ever koi. Thank you for this gift you've given me. I could never get anything better then what you've given me tonight. I kissed his head and again and joined him and dream land.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright I'm done! Go me! I finished this and my other first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic in about 4 hours! Wow I'm special -_-() Oh well… Anyway! I hoped you enjoyed! Please review! 


End file.
